Car Trek
Car Trek is the thirteenth episode of the fourth season of Henry Danger. It premiered on April 28, 2018 to an audience of 1.09 milion viewers. Plot Henry, Ray, Jasper, and Schwoz are singing Happy Birthday to Charlotte. Ray takes off Charlotte's blindfold, and sees that she is in Schwoz's RV car, and she finds out that she is gonna go on a road trip to see the Boo Man Group. The show starts at 8, so they start driving there. As they start driving, Jasper said that he brought brown soup for a snack. Henry's phone then rings, and sees that it is Piper. Piper asks where he is, so he says that he is in a car. Henry asks how Jake did at the dentist. Piper says that Jake is currently medicated. Jake asks if Piper is talking to Kris, and she says no. Henry says that he is on his way to see Boo Man Group, and that he can't talk right now. Piper says that Jake swallowed her house key, and that he was fiddling with the keychain, and when she wasn't looking he swallowed it. Piper asks how she and Jake are supposed to get inside the house without a house key. Henry suggests calling Kris, but Kris is in Palm Spring. Henry says that he can't help her right now, but Charlotte says that their is a Nacho Ball near, so Henry could meet her at Nacho Ball. Henry, Ray, Charlotte, Jasper, and Schwoz are eating the brown soup that Jasper brought with him for the road trip. Ray spills his brown soup, so Henry drives for him while Ray washes it off. But then, the Captain Man hotline comes on, but Ray does not want to answer it. They find out that their is hostage involved, so Ray lets Charlotte decide, and she says they should help, and Ray gets mad. Jasper says they could still make it to Boo Man Group even if they rescued the hostages, so Ray says fine. So they blow a bubble, and transform into Captain Man and Kid Danger. At Nacho Ball, Piper comes to the car, and Jake wants the food, but he can't have it. Jake eats it, and makes a mess. At Fred Lobster, Captain Man, Kid Danger, Charlotte, Jasper, and Schwoz arrive, and Captain Man and Kid Danger are about to go in when they hear Kid Danger's phone vibrating, and they see that Piper is calling him. Kid Danger answers it, and Piper says that they were supposed to meet her at Nacho Ball 15 minutes ago. She asks him where he is and Kid Danger gives the phone to Jasper. However, Jasper gets nervous, and drops Kid Danger's phone in the brown soup. Piper calls Charlotte, and Charlotte gives the phone to Jasper. Jasper answers it, but Jasper drops Charlotte's phone into the brown soup. Captain Man and Kid Danger come running into the car, and say they went to the wrong Fred Lobster, and in that Fred Lobster there was a girl's soccer team in there and noticed them, and started getting on them. They think their safe now, but then a girl from the soccer team jumps onto the car window. After they sorted that out, the Captain Man hotline comes back on, and the people at that Fred Lobster say that they don't have to come, because the villain let the hostages go. Lobbie, the mascot of Fred Lobster is also in their. Jasper says that now Piper is calling him, and he is about to put his phone in the brown soup, but Charlotte stops him. Jasper gives Kid Danger the phone, and Piper is mad at him, because Jake ate his shirt. Jake sees a giant truck, and it turns out that it is the same truck that Lobbie is in, and Lobbie says that she saved his life. Kid Danger says that he still has to give Piper the house key but he still needs to change to Henry. Kid Danger tells Piper to tell Lobbie to move to his right. Captain Man aims at Piper and it lands at Piper. Piper has it but Jake eats it. Captain Man, Kid Danger, Charlotte, Jasper and Schwoz go see Boo Man Group. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart Recurring Cast *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Jake Hart Minor Cast *Sam Becker as Lobbie the Lobster *Jake Farrow as Fred Lobster Manager (voice) Quotes Song * Back on the Blues Trivia *The episode's title is a reference to Star Trek. *The Boo Man Group are a name pun on the Blue Man Group. **Jeffrey Nicholas Brown, who portrays Jake Hart, performs for the Blue Man Group. *Henry mentions how Piper was accidentally given a driver's license in Grave Danger. *Piper appears to have gotten much better at driving since the events of Grave Danger . *This is the third time where the Man Cave is not shown. The first was Let's Make a Steal, and the second was Christmas Danger. *Fred Lobster is shown for the first time. *It is revealed that Fred Lobster has a mascot named Lobbie. *This is the first appearance of Schwoz's RV. *The majority of this episode takes place in a car, making this the first episode to not show the inside of places. *Schwoz has multiple cars because in the episode Budget Cuts, Captain Man and Kid Danger are shown inside a car, and they mention that the car is owned by Schwoz. However, the car that was shown in that episode is not the same one shown in this episode. *Jake does not speak much in this episode. *This is the fourth episode to involve Fred Lobster, the first was Space Invaders, Part 1, the second was Space Invaders, Part 2, and the third was The Rock Box Dump. *It is revealed in this episode and Saturday Night Lies that Kris plays tennis. *This is the second time Jake mentions that he is a project manager. The first was Christmas Danger. *Sam Becker, who is the script coordinator for episodes, voices Lobbie the Lobster and Jake Farrow, who is a writer and producer for Henry Danger, voices the Fred Lobster manager. International Premieres *Latin America - July 15, 2018 *Spain - September 20, 2018 *United Kingdom - November 12, 2018 *Italy - July 18, 2018 Gallery Video Gallery Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2018 Category:Episodes Category:Episode Guide